


Teliko

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [75]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	

"Hey, Scully," Mulder begins around an impossibly large bite of his sandwich. "You know Agent Pendrell is in love with you, right?"

I grimace a little, swallowing my mouthful of apple before turning away from the computer screen. "I don't know about that," I respond, deciding it's the safest way to answer.

He shakes his head, shuffling papers around on his desk as his sandwich dangles precariously from his mouth. Thankfully he grabs it as the contents start to slip out. He only looses a bit of lettuce, which he picks off of his tie and eats. "No, really. He's in love with you," he repeats.

I'm glad he stays at his desk, rather than joining me at the computer table, because I'm pretty sure my face is getting red. I roll my eyes and sigh, "Mulder, I'm pretty sure Agent Pendrell is not in love with me. A little crush maybe...but not love."

He shrugs, seeming indifferent. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that. But when I went to see him about having those autopsy results analyzed, he wanted to wait for you. So of course I told him you had a date, and he looked like he was gonna cry."

"You're mean," I note, turning my attention back to the work in front of me.

"It was just a joke. And I put him out of his misery right away," he allows. "But it proved me right."

"It proved nothing," I scoff.

His sandwich finished, Mulder now starts on his own apple, making it an unnecessarily loud undertaking. "Say what you will, Scully. But you seem to have no shortage of suitors."

I stop typing to take a deep breath, and then continue, vowing not to ask him to elaborate. Seeing as how it's Mulder, he takes it upon himself anyways. "First Frohike, and now Agent Pendrell. Jury's still out on Skinner, but Danny always seems to drop everything pretty quickly to help you."

"That's Danny's job," I remind him. "And he drops everything to help you, too." I knew Danny liked me, but I'd hardly considered him a suitor. And Frohike was out of the question. And I won't even consider Skinner. Despite the fact that he's named many of the men we've worked closely with, I don't dare ask him if he's on that list as well. We can joke around all we want, but anything pertaining to us as an 'us' is mutually understood as not up for discussion.

Mulder holds up his hands, still concentrating on the papers he seems to have no idea of how to organize. "I'm just saying, is all. In case you didn't know...there it is."

He's like a big brother sometimes. Teasing me just for the sake of teasing me. Bill used to take great pleasure in it, and taught Missy how to do it too. With them, I never quite knew what to say. If I tried to tease back, they just made it worse on me. If I told on them, Bill would lock me in a closet the next time mom and dad were out. And if I didn't do or say anything in response, they'd tease me for that too. There was no winning with them. With Mulder, I remember, it's different though. As much as he likes to tease me at times, any challenge to that is generally met with silence. "Okay, so if I have all these 'suitors', as you called them, how come none of them are asking me out?"

I've given him more ammo with that argument--pointing out that I'm dateless--but I know he won't go for it. And besides, I have been asked out recently, just not by anyone on that list, and I've politely declined. "They're probably not asking you out because you're intimidating as hell," he answers, and I can tell it's one of the rare times he's spoken before he thought it through.

I could take it as an insult, but I don't. "Good," I say simply. I adjust my glasses and keep working. "Have you sorted out Samuel Aboah's file yet? I'm almost done typing out the report for it." I can see him out of the corner of my eye, just staring at me. Finally, he shakes his head and brings the file over to me.


End file.
